Hybrid
by SlothPlatoon
Summary: "God dammit. I thought I told you to be careful, Olivia!" His green eyes pierced me with anger, but behind that, there was concern. "Yeah, well, Guess I couldn't resist a fight now, Could I?" I chuckle as I clutch my leg. He quickly rips off a piece of his shirt and ties it around my upper thigh. Hoisting me up and putting my arm onto his shoulder, he grunts.. *Full Summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I have actually had this first chapter written out since Season five, however I was young and my writing wasn't the best. Now that I have free time, I felt like I should upload it and see if it's worth a shot!**

 **Now a little back round. This is set after Lucifer escapes from Hell and it has _maybe_ eventually a pairing! *wink wink* I do not own anything Supernatural and only own my OC. Also, It is rated M just because there might be some major cure bombs and slight intimacy and I don't want to push the T limit. So it's more precaution. **

**Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Enjoy.**

FULL SUMMARY/PROLOGUE

"God dammit. I thought I told you to be careful, Olivia!" His green eyes pierced me with anger, but behind that, there was concern. "Yeah, well, Guess I couldn't resist a fight now, Could I?" I chuckle as I clutch me leg. He quickly rips off a piece of his shirt and ties it around my upper thigh. Hoisting me up and putting my arm onto his shoulder, he grunts. "Come on, We should get out of here." I nod, looking around hoping to see where the other two went. "Don't worry, they should be outside by now." He reassures me. Just as we were about to finally leave we hear a voice. "And where do you think you're taking _that_?" Dean freezes and my breath gets caught in my throat. "SHE has a name,Zachariah." Dean snaps at him. Zachariah just chuckles and puts his fingers together in front of him. "Did you really think you could get rid of me?" He pauses and waits. All you can hear is our heavy breathing echoing throughout the room. "Funny." He raises a hand and just before he was about to do who knows what, I felt a surge of anger course through my body. And then, White flashed around the room, and that's all I could see. White, burning hot light.

* * *

 **Chapter One - Sweet Coincidence**

Sweat is beading on my forehead and it's becoming extremely uncomfortable, but I know if I move to wipe my face I might make some sort of noise. My chest is aching from trying to keep my heavy breathing quiet, which means holding my breath every time I breathe in. I look down at my tank top. If it wasn't for it being black you would see that it was drenched with sweat and even blood. At this point I can't even tell if it's all my own or the multiple demons I managed to decapitate. My favorite belt and jeans are torn in the front, making the belt buckle hit my bare skin from the rip on my thigh as I readjust myself against the brick wall of the alley way.

Holding my breath, I hope the demon that has been following me didn't hear the heel of my ankle boots getting caught in the crack of the asphalt. I squeeze my eyes shut. Desperate to gasp for air from running ahead of the demon, my lungs burn as I let out a slow and long breath. I can hear the heavy footsteps come to a slow walk down the alley and a low growl from the possessed man.

"Come out, I know you're here." The deep bass voice echoed. I gulped and suppressed my eye roll. Yeah, I'm short at 5"4 for someone who just turned twenty-eight, but come on!

"I can smell you're blood… You know if you just gave in you would be healed up nicely…" He tried to reason. I moved my hand to my left side and put pressure and released. Looking down, my hand was already covered in blood. Okay, so I guess it's mostly my own blood then.

"Lucifer needs more followers, remember? If you turn yourself in I'm sure he will reward you." Ha. Like I want to be rewarded by the devil himself? No, thank you. "Oh come on, sweet cheeks. You know Lucifer wants you." This is the seventh demon today to mention something about Lucifer wanting me… I start to adjust the blade in my sweaty hand, hoping to get a tight grip. It wasn't the most…subtle blade. It looks like it should be a prop for some fancy renaissance cosplay with its chunky wrapped handle and wide and stout blade. I hear his footsteps…and they're close now. Like, maybe five feet away from the wall I am hiding behind kind of close.

I inhale swiftly and get into position to turn and chop, but just as I lift my arm I hear a gunshot. I wince at the unexpected loud noise.

"God dammit Sammy, How could you miss that?" I heard a loud voice echo. It was low and gruff and sounded sincerely pissed.

"Not now, Dean!" Another man retorted at the gruff sounding one. I look to my left and see the demon was right about to turn to me, but swiftly turned around to see where the gun shot came from. At that moment I swiftly swiveled out from behind the wall and with a great big extension of my arm, I sliced the head clean off before the demon, and this supposed Sammy and Dean, could get a word or shot in. Now that it's dead I begin panting and gasping for air. With each breath my lungs stop burning, but my side burns far worse from a previous stab with a different demon about a mile back. I groan at the blood that splattered at my boots.

"Oh, come on. I just got these…" I huff as I look up. At the end of the alley was two men, looking to be around my age. One was considerably taller with long hair and the other was shorter with hair that was tastefully disheveled. It was too dark and they were too far for me to make out their faces. The tall one still had his gun up, but it didn't look like it was supposed to be pointed at me but frozen in shock. The shorter one was frozen in a stance that in one hand he had a flask and the other was going to open said flask. There was about fifteen seconds of silence before I raised an eyebrow.

"Nice shot." I huffed as I dropped my blade and immediately clenched my side. They swiftly walked towards me, but kept their weapons close to them. When they finally got closer I could see them clearly. Their jackets look tattered and worn. You could see old stains on the sleeves and collars. They both wore jeans and heavy boots. The tall one had pointed and soft facial features with hazel eyes. The short one had a squarer jawline with bright green eyes that were narrowed at me. Before I knew it I was splashed in the face by the contents of the flask. I blinked a couple times and licked my lips. Salty water. Most certainly Holy water.

"Was that necessary? I just chopped the demons head off. You would think I wouldn't kill my own kind…" I huff as I put pressure on my side and wipe my face on my shoulder. The short man just glared.

"Just had to be sure." He said this with a non-humorous smile and then looked up to the taller guy and back at me. "Could you at least put down your gun? I'm not going to attack you." I said through my teeth as I pulled my tank top out of my stab wound. Hissing as it stuck back to my skin.

"Sorry. Uh, do you need help? We could, um, take you to the hospital?" The tall one seemed actually concerned by my pain. "Yeah, but I do have a few questions for you after you get some attention there." The short one pointed towards my left side. The way he spoke seemed stern. Aggressive and even impatient. I rolled my eyes. "Calm down there, cowboy. I just need a sewing kit and something to disinfect it." They nodded and told me they had stuff back where they were staying. After a couple side marks from the shorter one they led me to their car. They didn't make it subtle but they were watching me the whole way. As if I were going to strike them at any second. I stop at the car and before they got into the rather beautiful thing they saw me freeze. I took it all in. The black finish had this shine to it that even though it was past midnight, seemed like it was glowing. The wheels looked battered and used. Probably from extended trips. Peering at the Impala from front to back I see it's a '67. I sighed, someday I'll have a nice car. Some day. The short one raised both eyebrows at me, as if asking what my problem was. I chuckled. "Nice car." I mumbled as I ducked my head into the back seat. The two men got into the front, right after stowing away their belongings in the trunk and we were finally on the road. There was two minutes of awkward silence before I decided to break the ice.

"So, it would be nice to know who is who up there." I inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, Uh yeah. Sorry." The tall one chuckled to himself. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." He pointed with his thumb to the left of him. Dean just looked in the mirror at me.

"And you are?" Dean asked back. "Olivia." I Said. "So, Hunters?" Cutting to the chase I think I startled them a bit.

"Yeah, Yourself?" Sam didn't even look back as he asked questions. His eyes scanning the road even though he wasn't even the one driving. "I thought you'd never ask." I mumbled looking down at my shirt and sighing at the gash. "So what is Mr. Grumpy and Missed Shot doing here in Austin, Texas?" I chuckled. Dean glared at me again through the review mirror and I just tauntingly waved back at him with a scrunched nose and sarcastic smile. He rolled his eyes. Sam's jaw clenched and he huffed at his recent mistake. "Wasn't my fault." He mumbled as he looked out the passenger window. "Hunting of course. We were driving through and there seemed to be a lot of demons in the area. Figured we clean it up a bit." Dean's voice was firm, but for some reason, slightly comforting. "Yeah, I've been chasing that specific group for a while now. Got thirteen of them today." I looked out the window as we turned into a parking lot. I let out a laugh.

"Well, Boys. Looks like we are staying in the same motel." I patted their shoulders once before slinging out of the cars backseat.

Winchester POV

Dean looked over at Sam. "Great." Sarcasm basically dripped from the word. "Oh, come on Dean. She doesn't seem so bad. Maybe she could help us. She looks like she has some experience on her belt…well, on her ripped belt." Sam chuckled at the sight of Olivia's torn up clothing. Meanwhile, Dean's thoughts raced. He still wanted to make sure she was okay but also had questions. It's not often you find lone hunters anymore. She seemed pretty skilled. Thirteen demons by herself? Dean toyed with what Sam just told him. How could a lone hunter help their current problem? Lucifer is still trying to be in Sam's body and there isn't much to do about it. It's the god damn apocalypse. But, What the hell right? She could at least have information on what has been happening around town. The boys look at Olivia standing in front of the car waiting for them to get out. Her Auburn hair was roughed up and stained with blood and her brown eyes were shining golden from the cars headlights. Olivia raised her brow at them. Dean huffed and shut off the engine. "Do you have your own medical supplies?" Dean asked as he got out of the car. Olivia shook her head. "It got stolen. It WAS in my purse but it got left behind." Her eyes looked almost sad as huffed, "Nice purse, too."

"Alright, Uh…Why don't you go grab a change of clothes and then we will stitch you up at least." Sam's gestured towards the rips throughout her outfit. She has been bleeding for who knows how long now. Olivia nodded and bent over to reach into her boot and pulled her room key from inside her shoe. She stood up. "What…Lady pockets aren't big enough." She walked towards the line of doors and opened door number 9. Dean groaned and turned towards his brother. "She's even NEXT to us?" Dean was bewildered by the coincidence of the occurrence. Sam chuckled and opened their room, number 8. Dean looked over to his right as Olivia opened her door. He couldn't help but stare at her. She had a scare on her shoulder that was pretty prominent. Her petite frame was curvy. She wasn't super thin but she wasn't anywhere near overweight either. He stopped at the gash in her jeans exposing her bare upper thigh. She felt him staring so she looked up, smirked and walked in closing the door behind her. Dean shook his head as walked into their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, Since I have free time I am uploading whenever really. But soon, It will go to once a week on specific days and I will warn when the time comes. I hope you enjoy learning a little more about the OC! :)**

 **Please leave a review! I'll be happy to take any feedback.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Memory**

I closed the door behind me and felt it click shut on my fingertips. Sighing I flipped the light on and went to my bags. I pulled out another pair of jeans and a new T-shirt and sports bra. I tossed them onto the bed before heading to the bathroom. I quickly shed my tank top and took a look in the mirror. The gash was longer than it was deep, but deep enough that it needed stitches. At this point the blood was dry on my skin. I took a cloth and washed my face and abdomen, wincing if I got too close to the wound. "Another scar to add to the collection" I mumble. I put a brush through my hair, its waves and kinks getting caught in the brush. I end up violently pulling the brush through and then tossing it up on my head in a bun. I walk out of the bathroom and change into the new clothes. I have everything on except my T-shirt. I shrug, not bothering to put it on yet. I really don't want blood on this one. I grab my key and turn off the light as I head next door.

I knocked on the door. Standing in Jeans and my sports bra holding my shirt in my hand. Sam opens the door and his eyes go wide at my bare stomach. His mouths gapes like a fish a couple times. "What? You've never seen a stomach before?" I chuckled as I pushed past him in the door. "Uh…Sorry." Sam mutters under his breath as he shuts the door. I look around the room. Same as mine but they have far more books and papers strewn around the room in a disorganized mess. "I see you all are organized." I jerked my head towards a stack of papers that had loose pages falling out on each side. On top of it was a coffee mug with an empty beer can inside of it, titled enough that the last drops dripped from the opening and staining the top page.

"Just get over here so we can stitch you up." Dean's voice came from one of the two twin size beds. He already had the stuff out. I walk over to where he is. He puts a hand on my hip. "Hey, watch it, pal." I hiss at him. "Relax." He said as he used the hand to turn me so he could get a better look at the cut. "Besides, you're the one that came half naked." He mumbled. "I didn't want to get my shirt bloody…" I mumbled under my breath as he prepped my skin. "This will burn." He said as he started to disinfect. I winced but it wasn't too unbearable.

"So, you said you were after that…pack of demons. Do you mind asking me why?" Sam was now sitting at the small round table in the tiny kitchenette. His body was relaxed as he leaned one arm on the back of the chair. Sam definitely had a softer and caring vibe compared to his brother.

"Uhm. Yeah, I did say that." I stuttered as the first stitch went in. "I was hunting them because they were hunting me." Dean looked up at me. "You?" I nodded. "Yeah. I'm not actually sure, why. But ever since Lucifer escaped they seem to follow me."

"You know about Lucifer?" Sam raised an eyebrow and glanced at his brother. "What hunter doesn't?" I asked. "Fair enough…"Sam said towards the ground. "How long have you been hunting?" Dean asked as I felt him finish off the last stitch. "Good as new." He mumbled as he put the supplies away. I peered down at my side. It still stung but it looked clean. Dean put on a bandage before I could do it myself. "I've always been interested in anything paranormal, lore, or mythical beings ever since I can remember." My words were mumbled as I slipped my shirt over my head. I adjusted it over my hips and then sat down on the other kitchen chair. Dean walked over to the fridge and pulled out a six pack and put it on the table. Ignoring the two pages that fell to the floor. The two brothers each took one and then Dean handed me one. I took it swiftly, it's been a long ass day. "I started actual hunting when I was thirteen." I took a swig at the beer and set it on the table.

"Thirteen? A little young, 'aint it?" Dean scoffed. I lifted an eyebrow. "And how old were you guys?" They both scoffed and looked at the floor. I smirked. "Yeah. Thirteen." I put my elbows on my knees and rubbed my eyes.

"Why did you get into it?" Sam's voice was calm and it made me feel a little better honestly, but then I got launched into an old memory.

" _OLIVIA! I thought I said to throw out that stupid book!" Shelly's voice boomed from the doorway. I jumped almost a foot in the air and swiftly closed it. I tried to shove it behind me but it was too late. "But it's NOT stupid!" I pouted, tears forming in my eyes. Shelly barged into the room. "Yeah?! What kind of twelve year old reads this crap?" She flipped the book open to a random page, she turned the book around and showed me and five other girls around me the picture. I stared at the picture, wondering what her problem was, but the other girls shrieked and covered their eyes. "Why are you reading about…?" She flips the book around to read the title of the image "...Wraiths?! Huh?" I sniffled and pulled on my dirty sleeves. "Because maybe someday I can help…" I mumbled. "HELP?!" Shelly laughed as well as the other girls. "This shit isn't real, Oliva. I bet you didn't even finish your schooling did you?" I kept silent, not wanting to get her more upset. She slammed the book next to me, making the squeaky bed jolt up and down. She left the room with a slammed door. The other girls looked at me, some with pity. Some with anger that I tipped off Shelly. "Nice going. At this rate, you'll never be adopted." One of the more angered girls sneered as she pulled back her covers. I sniffled and crawled deep under the thin blanket that I had and held the book in my arms, tracing over the metal plate on the front that had 'Olivia' engraved into it._

"Hey, Uh, You okay?" Dean waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked a couple times. "You kind of zoned out there…" I shook my head out of the memory. "Oh, Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I felt like I needed too." I said as I wiped my nose with my arm and chugging back the rest of the beer.

"Needed too?" Sam inquired. "Yeah. Kind of like destiny or something. Since I grew up reading about it I knew signs, and what to do. One day at… at the orphanage there was a ghost. That was my first hunt." I concluded. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear-" I cut Sam off. "Don't worry about it. I lived there from practically birth until I was of legal age to leave the place." I shrugged it off. There was a moment of awkward silence before Dean decided to break it. "So, let's back up a few steps here. You said Demons have been following you?" I nodded. "I have no idea why. But every encounter I have they mention how Lucifer needs me." I looked up at them, but they didn't notice. They were too busy having a silent conversation between each other with only eye glances. I raised my eyebrow and Sam cleared his throat. "So, I think it will be best if you come along with us…For a little while until we can all sort things out." I thought about it for a second. "Why does this have anything to do with you two?" I asked. Sam sighed before they explained everything to me. How Lucifer got out, the reason why they hunt and little details here and there.

"And then Castiel-" I looked darted my eyes up, catching him off guard. "Who?" I asked. He further explained that Castiel is an Angel of the Lord, and how he met them and why he is with them. When they were done explaining I leaned into the back of the chair. That name...It sounds almost familiar. I must have read about it before..."You don't seem too surprised by this." I shook my head. "I read about Angels but never encountered one, I think…Nothing surprises me at this point. You should have said earlier you were the Winchesters. Heard there was a price on your heads for this whole Lucifer thing." I waved my hand in the air. The brothers shared a look. "Don't worry. I don't. I could care less, what matters right now is trying to stop whatever is happening." The brothers shared a short sigh of relief. "Now, I guess since we are on the road together…Where next?" I asked, actually intrigued.

"Well 'Liv, We just caught a case a little north of here." Dean said as he brought over a laptop. I glared at his green eyes. "Don't call me Liv." I hissed. Dean smirked. "Whatever you say, Liv." Oh, so THIS is how this is going to be. "Whatever you say, Dick." Sam coughed a laugh into his hand until Dean smacked the back of his head. I had to hold my side stitches while I laughed. "Ow!" He mumbled. He rubbed the back of his head before smirking. "Don't be such a dick, Dick." _Slap._

This is going to be one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - To No Avail**

 **Dean POV –Two weeks later-**

I hear the sickening crunch as I jam my blade into body number four. The lean man's frame that moments ago was a demon attacking me, slumps onto the floor with a loud thud. I look up to see Olivia beheading a demon that was running towards Sam. Her hair flinging out of its pony tail and her waves and curls getting splattered with blood. She takes a deep breath and looks up at Sam to make sure he's okay before double checking that the room was finally cleared with frantic eyes. I chuckle to myself as I wipe my blade off on one of the slumped bodies on the floor.

"Didn't have enough there, Liv?" I straighten up and tuck my blade into my pocket. Her eyes, which were just darting about the room, stop at me. They narrow into a glare while she huffs. God, annoying her is fun. Flashing her a smirk as I walk past her, I head towards Sam to help him up off the floor.

"Well, this didn't go as planned…" Sam sighed. He's right. I look over to the demon trap that got wiped away from a damp shoe. "We should invest in better paint." I throw at them as I look over the small crack in the circle. "You think?" Olivia's voice was all of a sudden behind me, catching me off guard. Don't get me wrong, someone of her short size wouldn't normally startle me or even her voice for that matter. Her voice is sweet, but has this rough around the edges sound. No, it's not that that startles me. It's the fact she has a very large blade and no fear to chop someone's head off at will that scares me.

"Couldn't get anything out of them…" She crosses her arms and gives this little pout which draws my eyes to her lips. I shake my head and look around the room. "I just want to know why they want me." She sighs as she slumps into the chair that not even fifteen minutes ago where we were integrating a demon. She puts her head into her hand. Her round cheeks looking flushed.  
"Don't worry. We'll find out." Sam pipes up as he dusts off his jeans. I purse my lips. We interrogated a demon to try to get more answers, but once the circle got smudged it called backup. I look at Sam to see if he is actually hopeful. At this point, I'm getting tired of this goose chase. Demon after demon and no answers. "So, I don't know about you two but I'm ready to hit the road." Sam looked exhausted, as did Olivia. We all nod in agreement before heading out.

When we are in the car, it's silent. The only sounds is Sam as he unfolds a map. I let out a frustrated sigh as an oncoming car's high beams flashed into my eyes, making them burn. "Ah, Come on." I say under my breath. It's almost two in the morning… "There should be a motel about an hour from here that we could stay at…Find our next hunt." Sam says quietly as he refolds the map and shoves it into the glove box. I give a grunt in return. I look in the review mirror to check up on Olivia to find she's passed out. "Looks like someone had a long day." I chuckle. Sam turns around and smirks and then looks at me. "So, what do you think so far? We haven't really gotten far with…her case. Or ours for that matter." Sam mumbles quietly so he doesn't wake her. I could see the concern growing on his face. He's right. We haven't made any movements in finding out how to cage Lucifer and with recent news that Sam is his vessel…My fingers tighten on the steering wheel. "I don't know. I tried calling Cas, but no answer. Thought maybe he would have some clue." I look back at her once more to make sure she's actually asleep. She looked peaceful as her head gently laid on the back head rest. Her face was smooth and not her normal scrunched concern. Her lips were gently parted, looking soft… I readjust myself and look back at the road. I hear Sam sigh but then everything is quiet once again, leaving us to our thoughts.

This past two weeks has been us getting demon after demon, all saying they heard of Olivia and that Lucifer would love to have her on his side. This is honestly not what we need right now with Zachariah's pestering….Although he's been strangely quiet. Which, let's keep it that way for a while. I can't shake the feeling though that there's more to Olivia then we think. I mean, Demons wanting her…knowing who she is… that's not normal. We've tried everything though to prove she's human. That was a grueling task since every time we tried something just earned us some sort of backhanded sarcasm. Looking back once again I sigh. And then there's THAT feeling. That I catch myself getting wrapped up in my own thoughts, thoughts of her, but at this point I should focus on our task. Right now, my biggest priority should be Lucifer. But, I need to make sure Olivia is safe. I can't just leave her to herself.

 **-Olivia POV-**

" _So, what are your interests, sweetheart?" The blonde women smiled at me while holding her husband's hand. I shrugged, picking at the scorch marks on my shorts from earlier. I had finally got my first hunt. A ghost in the attic of the orphanage. It was a child who passed away in the orphanage years ago. It came back to torment the old keeper from the abuse she experienced, but never found the old keeper since she died seven years ago. Seemed like we had something in common. In the end, I had to burn an old knotted friendship bracelet I found of the ghost child's in the attic inside a box, the only thing left to their name besides files. I never set anything on fire though and dropped it on my leg out of fright. "Oh come on, I'm sure there's something!" The husband said. I folded my arms and sat back in my chair. The last couple I told my interests they immediately left the room wanting nothing to do with it. I told them about how I have a book that's only for me so that I can slay dark beings and become a hero. I would always say how I know my parents left me with this book so that I can one day be my real self. I never saw two more concerned faces that day. The couple looked over my file, trying to find a topic to talk about. "It says here you run. You like running? The school by our house has an amazing track team!" The blonde was grasping at anything at this point. I rolled my eyes. I tend to run away a lot, or run from Shelly. Must be a sarcastic note Shelly put in the papers. "Yeah." I murmured. They gave a nice smile that I finally spoke up, but that was the only word spoken the whole meeting. When the time was up, I quickly walked out of the room and sat in the hallway. Shelly looked down at me as she went in to talk to the parents to 'See if I'm a good fit for them.' I leaned my ear against the wall to hopefully hear them. "Well, she was little…quiet. Kind of in her own world." The blonde said. "Oh, she's like that but trust me. She has a mouth that kid." Shelly laughed. I scrunched my nose towards her direction. "I… I don't think she's the right fit for our family. Can we see…" papers shuffled. "Maria? She seemed so cute and little!" I pulled away from the wall and pulled my knees into my chest. They always want younger. Maria is a bouncy, cheerful five year old that screamed sunshine. Every couple wanted her. I heard Shelly's footsteps approaching. "Stand up." She said through her teeth. I slowly pulled myself up, leaning against the wall. "You couldn't be nice for once? At this rate you're never finding a family." She sneered. I moved my eyes up to hers. "Well, maybe I don't like being looked at like a dog in a pet store." I spat. Heat spread through my right cheek as I felt her hand come in contact with my face. "Go to bed." I ran upstairs and sat on my bed, rubbing my face from her slap. The other girls looked at me with pity this time. I curled up and scrunched my eyes closed before I felt myself being violently shaken._

" _Hey! You awake in there?!"_

My eyes shot open to see Dean's face inches from mine. His green eyes were locked with mine and for a moment it felt like the world stopped and I swear I saw him catch his breath in his throat. I could feel his breath on my cheek as he breathes out a sigh.

"We're here. You can sleep inside." He ducked out of the car as Sam walked around the corner with a key in his hand. I quickly got out of the car and stretched, grabbing bags and heading inside. I sit on the couch rubbing my eyes as the boys washed up and put beer in the fridge. I reached into my bag and grabbed my book. By this time, the dark covers edges look faded and used. My name plate has been nailed in three times now, and twice with crazy glue. I grab a pillow off one of the beds and flop it on the couch, stuffing my book under it.

At first we got separate rooms, but after the first couple of nights we thought it would be a bad idea since a demon broke in through one of my windows at four A.M. That quickly changed our minds. So we decided I would take a couch, or sometimes Sam will switch with me. I think he pities me sometimes. I smile to myself as I hear Sam crawl under his covers and say his normal good-nights. I lay on the couch, resting my head on the dusty smelling pillow. Dean grabs a beer from the fridge and chugs it before putting the can on the table. He lays down on his bed, not even bothering getting under the covers. Just as we all were about to finally get some rest, there was a whoosh. It sounded more like feathers of bird.

"God dammit Cas, It's three in the morning!" Dean yelled. I looked up and screeched because all of a sudden there was a man standing in the living room. He was wearing a long trench coat, button down and tie. He looked professional, except his tie was on backwards. He didn't bother to look at me until he flinched, gritting his teeth. His eyes immediately darted to me.

"What are you doing here?" His low gruff voice sounded angry. I gulped.

* * *

 **I've noticed an increase in readers, that makes me so happy! Also, Thank you to those who have Followed or added the story to their favorites, means a lot to me!**

 **Leave a review! What do you think is going to happen? What are your thoughts?**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Stinging sensation**

"What are you doing here?" His low gruff voice sounded angry. I gulped.

I could feel my eyes widen as I remember everything about this man that Sam and Dean told me. An angel of the lord who is currently on the lookout for God himself. I could feel my mouth getting dry at the thought of there actually being a God. There was a few seconds of silence before Sam's voice interrupted it. "Do you know her?"

Another beat of silence. I looked over to Dean whose face was scrunched with confusion as his eyes darted between me and him, his eyes stopping on me. I could see a look of protection, but not in a way to protect me, but him and his brother. I could see his fingers twitch towards the nightstand instinctively where the demon blade was resting. He looked at me as something foreign again, and I don't like it.

"Yes…and No. I am unsure." The angel's voice echoed through the room as he looked towards Sam. "Unsure? How can you be unsure if you know someone, Cas?" Dean boomed. I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for more answers. His eyes went back to me, his feet planted. "I don't know you…but you seem…familiar to me." Just as quickly as his eyes snapped to me they snapped around the room to scan it. I let out a huffed sigh. "Well, thank you for clearing that up for me." I grumbled as I tuck my feet under me. "Okay, so…care to explain a little more to us, Sherlock?" Dean is starting to look more and more annoyed as seconds tick by. Castiel sighed and walked over to the other side of the room so he could better see us.

"How long has she been with you?" He muttered. "A couple weeks now. Could you not sense her?" Sam straightened up with curiosity. Castiel shook his head. "She seems to be protected. Almost warded." Dean looks at me then to Castiel. "Should we be worried?" He huffed. Castiel shrugged. "I honestly don't know." I looked between the three men and jumped off the couch startling Sam and Dean and feeling Castiel's gaze as I walk towards the fridge, open it and grab a beer. "Well, this was interesting, boys. Glad we have a whole other mystery on our hands." I slam the fridge door and pop open the beer tab, taking a giant gulp. "I mean, don't we have enough on our plates? Who cares if I am protected or warded or whatever. Right now our biggest problem is Lucifer. Not. Me." I plunked back on the couch, my beer now half gone. Dean gave a half shrug before looking towards Castiel. "'Liv here has a point-" I cleared my throat. "Olivia." I stubbornly spit towards him. "Whatever." Dean groggily rubbed his eyes. I leaned my arm on my pillow, feeling the cover of my book under my elbow. I put my beer on the floor and I rest my other hand under the pillow. "That's true. Which I bring news. I found Zachariah, and he-" Just as I touched my fingertips to the spine of the book, Castiel immediately got cut off with him covering his ears, looking to be in pain and if he hears an ear shattered noise as he crouched. "CAS!" Both the boys shouted and leaped to either side of him. I jumped up and the moment I did, he stopped panting and uncovered his ears. He looked around the room as if trying to find something. "Cas, what's going on?" Dean shouted.

"Something's in here…" Castiel was still catching his breath. In one quick moment all of us were tearing apart the room. Sam and Dean were anxiously trying to get answers out of Castiel as he stood there just shaking his head. I picked up my bag looking through for anything out of the ordinary…hex bags, charms, just something. I picked up my pillow and lifted my book to look in the cushions of the couch when I heard Castiel shout in pain again. His eyes darted to my hand and with both hands over his ears and shouted, "It's the book!" I dropped my book onto the couch hoping to stop his pain. He looked relieved once my possession wasn't touching me anymore. Sam and Dean looked as confused as I felt. "The book?" Dean turned to Castiel. "A God damn book is making you practically bleed from your ear canals?!" Dean's voice was getting louder with annoyance.

"Bring it here…but don't touch it." Castiel demanded. I looked at my book. "Promise I can keep it still?" I whispered. I looked towards Castiel, catching Dean's glance. His expression of annoyed and confused has now turned softer as he looked at me. "I can try to keep that promise as long as it means no harm." Castiel said carefully. I pursed my lips as I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around my book. I walked towards Castiel, holding it close. He gestured towards the table. I gave my book a gentle squeeze before laying it front of him. He carefully peeled back the blanket, revealing the tattered name plate and dark brown cover. Castiel pursed his lips as he slowly went to touch it. Sam and Dean took a step towards him, ready to strike if necessary. Castiel's finger lightly touched the book and…nothing. Absolutely nothing happened. His face, which was already creased with confusion, wrinkled more. He gestured towards Sam and Dean to try. They both touched it hesitantly before looking back at Castiel, who hasn't budged. Once he deemed safe, He immediately started flipping through pages. I crossed my arms, rocking my weight to my right foot. "Yeah, please, be my guest." I spat towards him.

"Almost looks like a journal…" Sam said, fascinated by the contents. I could see his eyes moving left to right as fast as they could as Castiel flipped through and scanned. Dean's eyebrows knit together as he looked at the gruesome, hand drawn pictures of creatures. His eyes darted to me in question before looking back at the pages. They both knew I had the book, but I never opened it in front of them. Castiel got to the back cover and traced his fingers along the inside of the spine.

"There's missing pages. Why?" He demanded.

" _Page 332 can be squashed under my shoe!" Ashley, a much taller than me seventeen year old dangled my book above me as I leaped trying to grab it. She laughed as she ripped the pages I haven't studied yet and stomped it into the mud. The brittle pages almost disintegrating from the amount of moisture in the mud from a previous rain. "Page 334 can be no more!" She taunted as she ripped another page and crumpled it in her hand and used her teeth to shred it into pieces. I felt hot tears streak down my face as I continued to jump and holler, trying to claw at her skin but she just would push me into the dirt. She started hastily ripping out the last few pages scattering them. I tried to scramble to pick up the pages but I could see the ink fading as each page hit a puddle. When she was satisfied she hurled the book at me. I caught it with an "oomph" and landed on my butt in the mud. I looked up as she hovered over me. "That book is all you will ever have…how does it feel to have it ripped from you?" She sneered. I hugged the book tight and felt my tears rushing down to my chin. "Oh, stop being such a fucking cry baby all the time. Someday, you're going to have to learn to fight back." She put a hand on her hip. "How about we start today. Lesson one; Think fast." Before I knew it I saw her fist hurling towards my eye._

"They were taken from me before I could read them." I mumbled, rubbing my right eye. Sam frowned. "So you have no idea what was on it?" I shook my head. "Go to the last current page." I pointed at the page as Castiel flipped it. "The last thing I have is the start of Angels. I only know that they are brothers and Sisters and children of God. But it cuts off at that. I never had more information, so I guess I never really chose to believe it. About a dozen pages were ripped out of it, so who knows what it said."

"A journal about Angels? Who else knew about all of this…" Sam gestured towards other pages filled with creatures. "AND angels?" He sounded puzzled and I just shrugged. There was a silence as Castiel wrapped it up and handed it back to me. "Keep it safe. I am still unsure of it. And uh…do me a favor and don't touch it while I am around please." He grumbled. I chuckled as I took it back and slipped it under my pillow. I could hear Sam and Dean talking to Castiel but I drowned it out. My book is all I have from my childhood, or even all I have of where I came from. What if it's actually dangerous? I slipped on my shoes and started towards the door.

"Hey, Where you going?" Sam called out. "Just to get some fresh air…" Who knows if they heard me though, because the door closed before I could finish.

 **Dean POV**

Sam looked at me as the door shut. "I guess I'll go after her." I said I slipped on my shoes and with a sudden whoosh Castiel was gone. I sighed. Can't he ever say goodbye? I shoot Sam an 'I'll be back soon' look before walking outside. I flip through my car keys, ready to drive around to find her but I didn't have to look far. From the corner of my eye I saw her sitting on the sidewalk of the building not too far away. I walk over to her noticing she's deep in thought. I clear my throat, making her look up to me. "Mind if I join you?" I gesture towards the sidewalk next her. She shrugs and pats the spot next to her as I crouch down, resting my elbows on my knees. "You okay?" I watch her face. Her hair moves slightly as a small breeze comes through. She tucks her hair behind her ear. "That book was always the only thing I had…I didn't find it though until I was old enough to try to snoop through my box of files. Apparently I was dropped off at the orphanage only a few weeks old, with that book." She looked towards the stars. "The orphanage leader didn't think it was important for me to have it. I found it though. I was always curious from a young age." She chuckled as she brought her knees up closer. "You know…When I first found that book there was a letter written to me. It said that the book was meant for me to learn and to become something amazing. I believed it when I was young…but then I got a harsh look on reality. I thought the book had something more and I had given up on it." I watch her closely as I see the emotions running through her eyes as she looks towards me. I couldn't look away from her eyes though, no matter where she looked. "I had a dream that the letter was from my parents and that they would find me…boy did that get crushed." Giving a small chuckle I clear my throat and I speak up, "Ain't that the truth…" She gave a small smile and looked back towards the sky. "Tonight just kind of…kindled those feelings again. With how Castiel reacted to that book…Something HAS to be special about it, right?" It almost looked as if she was pleading towards the stars. A lot of things don't make sense to me. She's warded first of all and we have no clue who would have done it and why. She has some sort of connection with this book of lore and to top it all off Lucifer still wants my brothers' head, or rather, body.

Now, I don't know what to do. Everything is screaming at me currently to try to comfort her. And the past few weeks, that's how I've felt. I find myself starring at her, thinking about her, and I even almost made her stay back from a hunt so she wouldn't get hurt. My gut keeps telling me to protect her, but I know she can protect herself just fine. Every time I get these feelings, I try to suppress them back. Hoping I could ignore it so I can focus on bigger matters on our hands. Plus, I don't want to get in her line of fire if I overstep anything. I sigh. "Listen. I honestly don't know. And to tell you the truth, this whole scenario is freaking me out a little bit." I mumble so as not to wake anyone. She dropped her eyes to the ground. Shit, I hate this. Trying to lighten the mood a bit I soften my tone. "Listen, what I can say is… We will try to figure out what's going on the best we can and we will do it together. That's all I can promise." There was a second of silence before she looked back at me and gave me a grin. "Thanks, Dean." She stood up, using my arm for something to push off of. Her hand was on me only for a second, but the moment it left my skin still felt hot. I shook my head, clearing all of the feelings away as I follow her inside. "Wait up, 'Liv." She turned around quickly. "How many goddamn times do I have to remind you not to call me that?!"

* * *

 **Whew! This chapter was long over due and I am so sorry for that late update! I had a busy couple weeks, but don't worry I haven't and will not forget this story!**

 **I would like to say a big THANK YOU to all who have faved and followed, Means a lot to me! Also, thank you to the single review! I would love to hear everyone's thoughts and reviews motivate me to write more.**

 **So, Prompt question. What do you think is up with this book and Olivia?**


End file.
